1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for evaluating statistical interference concerning a multi-source noise environment of an electromagnetic (EM) zone which evaluates statistical interference in a frequency band for evaluation considering multi-source noise environment of an EM zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electromagnetic (EM) compatibility test on electronic and communication equipment is conducted in an environmental noise-proof anechoic chamber by measuring a level of noise generated from electronic or communication equipment and determining whether the measured noise level exceeds a limit.
However, in actuality, electronic and communication devices are used in an environment where varied forms of EM noise are present. Thus, such devices are likely to cause more interference in other wireless devices due to noise produced by such devices in combination with a multi-source noise.
EM noise may be divided into white Gaussian noise (WGN), impulsive noise (IN), and single carrier noise (SCN). Among the preceding, SCN is a form of interference noise detected from a nearby noise source. In addition to SCN, multi-source environment noise may include EM noise, such as WGN and IN, generated by naturally occurring noise and overall man-made noise. The multi-source environment noise may change in localities over time, wherein a region defined as the same EM wave environment may be expressed as an EM zone. Transitively, a statistical interference evaluation method is needed to evaluate an impact of multi-source noise in such an EM zone.